gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Band Class PS3
Band class 3 is a music game that comes with band instruments that only make sounds in the game, and a band book with music (One as an optional pop-up, one in the guide). Gameplay This is a 1st person game when you play by yourself but a 3rd person when playing with others. lasers will appear on the side of the screen, telling you which note to play if pop-up music is on. There will be 8 buttons on your instrument (2 on drumpad), each representing a note. E, G, B, D, F, A, C and a third that inputs your note. There will be a practice mode before you start playing and between each of the songs but, you have to listen closely for the teacher's count off or you'll start playing late. At the end of each session (3 songs), the teacher will give you a grade. Three teachers will be in charge of your band. Mr. Barigoni, Ms. Cassadey. and Mr. Lee. Each will give you a different look or a different action if you mess up. There will also be a testing mode where you practice in front of a computer program that grades you. Also, there is a mode where you perform for other people at a football field, Gym, or a street parade and have them listen to how you and others play. Finally, there is a mode where you and 5 others will be playing together in the same band class. Finally, you can make an avatar of a student. You choose their name, height, weight, and colors. Avatars will only be visible when playing with others locally or over the internet. Instruments Flute Trumpet Clarinet Drum Practice Pad W/ Drum sticks - Hitting the edge will make a different sound and you will have to play triplets, 8th notes, 16th notes, and quarter notes. Bells (Xylophone-like instrument) Teachers Mr. Barigoni Mr. Barigoni is the band teacher for hard songs. He has very hard expectations and demands you to be on beat with the rest of his class. When you make a mistake, he will strike an evil eye in your direction. Ms. Cassadey Ms. Cassadey is the band teacher for intermediate music and she has normal expectations. She frowns when she hears that you make a mistake. Mr. Lee Mr. Lee is a beginning band teacher. He is a nice teacher that makes an embarrassed face when you make a mistake. Performance mode In performance mode, your avatar will wait in a room/bus until at least 7 others join. Then, you will each line up with random avatars and play popular songs in front of other players and have them individually grade you and you will get an average of what everybody said. Starting Songs: Party Rock, Potter Waltz, Daft punk "get lucky", Cooler than me, Clint Eastwood Locked: Little Big Planet Gardens theme, Little Big Planet 2 Victoria's lab int. music, Parappa the Rapper Final Rap, Holy Night (Christmas DLC), We are young, Baby, Call me Maybe, Here come the sun, Twist and Shout, Beat It, Dancing Machine Category:Games Category:Video Games